Bringing it all Together
by Emony1
Summary: There is something going on with her interns and she's going to find out what it is and hopefully put a stop to it before somebody gets hurt. Crossover with SPN and GA.


Title: Bringing it all Together  
Author: Emony  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Jo Harvelle. Buffy and Dawn Summers. Izzie Stevens, Meredith Grey, Miranda Bailey, Addison Montgomery.  
Disclaimer: All things SPN belong to Eric Kripke, et al. All things BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, et al. All things GA belong to Shonda Rhimes, et al.  
Team/Challenge: spnbtvs - Team Roadhouse - #7 - Incorporate a THIRD universe into your crossover.  
Word Count: 1,545.  
Summary: There is something going on with her interns and she's going to find out what it is and hopefully put a stop to it before somebody gets hurt.  
Notes: Set post-series BtVS. Spoilers for up to 2.14 on SPN and up to 3.20 for Grey's Anatomy.  
Notes2: Sequel to 'Coincidences'.

* * *

There was something going on with her interns. Something more than usual. More than Stevens and Denny, or Stevens and her daughter, or Stevens and O'Malley (yes, she knew about that). More than Grey having Shepherd related problems, or family problems, or breathing problems. More than Yang having wedding problems, or ex problems. More than Karev having Ava problems or Addison problems (yes, she knew about that too). More than O'Malley and Stevens or O'Malley and O'Malley.

There was probably more to that list, but she didn't have the heart to dredge up any more. But, there was something else. Karev kept mumbling about some girl with an ipod. Yang about Summers. Grey was conspicuously absent, as was Stevens. The only one not causing any trouble was O'Malley, which was suspicious in itself, and made her worry for his relationships even further (not that she did that, ever).

Interns weren't supposed to cause this much trouble. Nobody else's did. Why did she have to get the troublesome ones? Miranda laughed under her breath, she knew why. The Chief. Protecting his ex-lover's daughter. Making sure the model and the screw-up got a good teacher. Making sure the ego didn't get too big. Making sure the bambi extra didn't get swallowed up. She sighed, too bad that didn't always work. But, he had tried. He'd given the ones most likely to cause or have trouble caused on them to her, to the one he trusted the most to get them through and turn them into the best, as he knew they could be.

Whatever this new something was she could feel it coming down upon them and dredging up the past, a past that didn't need any more dredging up. Whatever it was she would find out and put a stop to it before anyone got hurt. Hopefully. After that she could go back to being 'The Nazi'.

She turned from the nurses' station and watched as Karev attempted to look inconspicuous as he followed two blonde women hurrying down the corridor to the elevators.

"Karev!"

All three looked towards her, Karev as if she'd just put him in front of a firing squad.

"Dr. Bailey." He sighed and made his way over to her, the two women laughing in his direction and getting on the elevator.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"You with the super sleuth act."

"Uh, nothing."

She looked at him. He squirmed.

"Try that again."

"Uh, those girls. They were acting suspicious, the one in the red top was snooping round all day yesterday doing something weird with an ipod."

Ah, so that was ipod-girl. It all made so much more sense now.

"Karev, stop stalking those girls and get your ass back upstairs to Ava."

Karev's face crumpled at her orders. She stifled a sigh, he needed to suck it up and get on with treating his patient.

"Go on."

"I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

Buffy and Jo leaned against the back of the elevator trying to control their laughter. Jo managed first,

"God, that guy. He was following me around yesterday. Just what I didn't need."

"Well, he is kinda cute..." Buffy wheedled.

Jo snorted.

"If you go for that kind of guy." She pushed all thoughts of Dean that that comment had brought to the back of her mind, Dean Winchester was the last thing she needed to be thinking of right now.

"Oh," Buffy laughed, "Is this about that Winchester guy your Mom said you had a crush on?"

Jo froze; she didn't need lectures on choosing the wrong guy from her cousin right now, and definitely no lectures on the Winchester males. Thankfully the elevator doors opened, stopping any rebuff she would have had to make, and a red headed doctor stepped on. Taking that as a chance to change the subject she picked up on the first thing she could think of,

"You know, I think Seattle has a total different McDonald's menu to the rest of the US."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, something about a McDreamy."

The shoulders of the redhead in front started shaking. Giving the woman an odd look, Buffy turned to continue the conversation.

"Oh, that... yeah, I heard something about a McSteamy. I figured steamed veggies, which has got to be taking the health kick way too far."

The elevator stopped again and all three stepped off the redhead now outright laughing, tears falling down her cheeks. The cousins walked away quickly,

"What was that about?"

"No idea."

* * *

Meredith sat on the clinic bed in silence watching the two cousins. Something odd was going on. Something to do with Dawn's sister. Any time either one of them started to speak their eyes would slide to her and then they'd suddenly clam up. And then Izzie started in on her hyper 'everything in the world is just A-OK' act. Meredith was ready to scream. Next she'd probably somehow manage to start baking.

"Cookies."

The other two turned to look at her,

"What?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just, uh, just thinking about lunch."

"Yeah, right. I'm not going to start baking any time soon."

Dawn smiled at her cousin then turned to Meredith,

"She still does that?"

"Yeah, we have a freezer full of cookie dough."

"Awesome. Chocolate chip?"

"Yup, oatmeal raisin too."

"Izzie makes the best cookies, I swear the whole cookie analogy thing Buffy has going has to be her fault."

"Izzie is, I'm right here, you know. Cookie analogy?"

"Don't ask. Really."

* * *

After sending Karev off to actually do his job Miranda had taken the elevator down to the ground floor. She stepped off the elevator to find Addison leaning against the wall opposite crying with laughter. At her look all Addison would say was 'McDreamy' or 'McSteamy' then start laughing again. Dismissing the doctor as having had one too many shocks from both men she set off towards the clinic.

She entered the large room to see a scene that would stick with her for years to come, pure happiness. Stevens was hugging one of the blonde girls from the elevator and Summers was hugging the other, the one Karev had complained about. Grey was standing between the two pairs looking as confused as ever.

The rest of the clinic had stopped and were watching.

"Don't you lot have work to be doing?"

Suddenly motion and sound started back up again as everyone realised 'The Nazi' was in the room.

Her smile as she headed towards Stevens, Grey and the rest seemed to be worrying her interns. The two stood, waiting to hear her berating words.

She laughed as she reached them.

* * *

"Dr. Bailey?" Grey asked. She could see the fear in her interns' eyes.

"Grey, back to work. I heard Shepherd had a craniotomy at 3, you behave and you can scrub in."

"Yes, Dr. Bailey."

Now to find out what was going on with Stevens, and to find out if there was any way to keep that smile going.

"Stevens? Summers? Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Uh, this is Dawn-"

"I know that, Stevens."

"Yeah, but this is Dawn, my cousin Dawn. And this is her sister Buffy and our other cousin Jo. None of us have seen each other in forever and-"

"Your cousins? All three of them?" She could see the resemblance across the four, although the height differences made it look as though this Buffy and Jo were the sisters, not Summers and Buffy.

"Yes, Dr. Bailey."

"Any particular reason they all felt the need to show up in my clinic all at once, especially with one of them shadowing my interns and one of them snooping around my hospital?"

"Uh."

Miranda looked at all four girls, all of them looked like they knew something, Stevens the least. In fact, Stevens truly did look as if she had had no idea of their presence in the hospital. Although some of the shock reflected on all of their faces.

"Do any of you feel like telling me what's going on here?"

"Gangs on PCP!"

"Summers?"

"Uh, nothing, old in-joke. Didn't mean to say it."

Bailey narrowed her eyes at the four of them,

"Right. See that it is just a joke. And this better not have anything to do with whatever it is that's been spooking my interns more than usual these past few weeks!"

The three newcomers all looked suspiciously innocent at her order, and Izzie spotted this straight away and groaned.

"Stevens, something you'd like to tell me?"

"Would you believe a family emergency?"

"I might if it would bring some small semblance of sanity back to my interns."

Miranda sighed; she wasn't going to get any more work out of Stevens today,

"All right. Go home."

"What?"

"You heard me, back bright and early tomorrow, Stevens."

Watching the four girls head out of the clinic, Miranda sighed. She hoped that whatever it was that had brought the girls back into Izzie's life was a good thing. Stevens did not need anything else on her plate. Neither did the hospital, and if those girls had any clue to what was going on she'd turn a blind eye to however they fixed it, as long as they fixed it.

End fic.


End file.
